Tuesday Morning
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: It is just another Tuesday morning all Hermione has to do is open the shop... right? For Hogwarts Online


**A/N: for Hogwarts Online Hufflepuff Prompt of the Day " Do not do this to me, I can't handle any more of it. I love you". **

**Tuesday Morning**

Hermione wandered into work on a cold Tuesday morning and as usual was the only one there. She sighed angrily and she rummaged through her bag trying to balance her coffee and hold onto her files as well. Finally after much struggle she found her keys and fiddled with them in the lock. Unfortunately the door was laced with intruder proof spell that Hermione had forgotten to check for. So instead of opening the door and walking through she instead got caught in a web of ropes that tangled around her body and sent not only the files flying through the streets but the coffee falling onto her and the contents of her bag flying all through the web.

"George Wealsey you PRAT!" she yelled only to be muffled by the web still clinging around her body. A few seconds later George came running down the stairs of the joke shop still putting on his shirt. When he reached Hermione he let out a small laugh.

"Wow you fell for it, I guess Lee owes me a few galleons," he said leaning against one of the shelves and starring at Hermione.

"Let me out George," Hermione said softly looking over at George who was smiling broadly.

"But Hermione you look so cute when you are tangled up," he mocked. Hermione felt tears escaping her eyes as she felt the coffee still burning into her skin.

"George," she whimpered and without a second thought George waved his wand and sent Hermione hurtling to the ground.

"Shit, sorry Hermione," he said coming down to pick her up. "I really didn't mean to make you cry," he added looking down at the tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not that George," he said wandering around the floor trying desperately to find her wand. "The coffee, it is burning me," she said and George immediately picked her up and cast a spell on her making the burning stop instantly. Hermione sighed in relief and starred around at everything on the floor.

"I spell checked and edited all of those proposals," Hermione said looking at the papers rolling around the streets.

"Oh right, I will get them," George said and again waved his wand and in an instant all the papers were laying in a neat stack on the ground on front of them. Hermione sighed softly and moved further in to the shop. "Inventory checks are in there too," she added fixing a few things on the shelf. "And the report you needed done," she said.

"Wow Hermione, that is not due for weeks, plus you didn't have to do that," George said.

"Just thought it would help," Hermione smiled to which George beamed back.

"You are such a great friend Hermione," he said and moved around to the counter.

"You know what," Hermione sighed as she turned around "Do not do this to me, I can't handle any more of it," she said angrily. George looked up slightly confused.

"What Hermione?" he asked wary of the fact he was the one that just spilt coffee all over her.

"I love you," she said bluntly making George's mouth drop. "I have always loved you. The reason I took this job was because I wanted to be closer to you. I tthought that if I did all the work you might feel the same, but I was stupid again," she sighed and looked up at George.

"You told me you couldn't get another job," George said lamely.

"Of course I can get another job. I was the highest in my class when it came to NEWTs," she said annoyed. "George I just told you I loved you. Do you not even care?" she asked and George starred at her blankly.

"I love you too, of course I do," George said and Hermione felt her body fall as she knew a but was coming. Yet George spoke no more, and a silence feel over them, one in which felt as if the other had something to say.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked starring at him.

"First we open the shop and work like we are suppose to," he said and Hermione was ready to walk out. "Then, I take you out to dinner," he added.

"Then it's a date," Hermione smiled at him brightly and went quickly to grab the stack of papers and file them like she was suppose to.


End file.
